GLEE NOW!
by lovinlife22
Summary: Where are Finn, Rachel, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Puck, Artie, Sam, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Will, Emma and Sue now? FIND OUT!
1. New Beginnings

GLEE: 10 Years Later

_It's been 10 years since Finn proposed. They had a beautiful wedding in New York about 3 years later. They now live in Long Island and have 2 kids, Barbra (named after the one and only Barbra Streisand) and James. The kids are 6 and 2 years old. Rachel is a professional singer, and sings at weddings and other events. She also teaches singing at a kids' arts center. Kurt also lives in New York, but in the city. He married Blaine, legally, in Maine. They are in the process of adopting. Quinn lives in Connecticut, near where she used to go to school. She married Puck after trying to get custody of Beth, failing. She does have an agreement with Shelby, now married, to see Beth every once in a while. Puck is an engineer, and Quinn is a guidance counselor at the local high school. They have three kids (including Beth), Caroline, Joey, and Beth (all named after songs). Brittany and Santana are still dating, and live in Ohio (still). Sam married Mercedes and they travel a lot. Sam is in a country band and has to go to different states, but tries to stay home with Mercedes and their three kids, Linda, Samantha and Mac. Tina and Mike are married and adopted a kid from China named Lana. Will and Emma have been married and have five kids, Abby, Brett, Caleb, Daniela and Elisabeth. They named them in ABC order because Emma thought it would make sense (OCD). Artie is dating another handicapped that he met at work as a doctor in handicap ability studies. If you're really wondering, Sue is still working as coach of the Cheerios._

**SCENE ONE- New York/Blaine and Kurt's apartment**

Blaine- Kurt, this is serious. The orphanage makes a difference on the attitude. We still need to decide this, too. Girl or boy?

Kurt- I don't know. I think we should take time to think about it.

Rachel- (walks in with family) We heard you wanted us to help you guys.

Finn- Anything there is we'll help you with. Kids, say hi to Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt.

Barbra- Hi Uncle Blainey!

Blaine- Hey, hun. Why don't you bring James with you to the playroom?

Barbra- Okey dokey! (leaves with James)

Kurt- They're so cute. Well we've been looking at different orphanages but can't find the right one. There's Johnson Orphanage, DiJordi Orphanage, and Hoboken City Orphanage.

Rachel- Well did you go to them? I mean, my dads told me that they had to visit each one and find a sweet little princess.

Kurt- (whispers to Blaine) and they found her!

Finn- Well DiJordi is only girls and Johnson is only boys, right?

Kurt- Correct

Finn- So do you want to have a girl or boy?

Blaine- We don't know yet. We would love a little girl, but with a boy, we'd be an all-guy household. K, tell me the truth. Which would you prefer? I know my idea.

Kurt- I kind of am aiming for a girl.

Blaine- Me too (smiles) (kisses kurt)

Rachel- So you can get rid of Johnson. Then it's just DiJordi and Hoboken. They probably have information on their websites.

Blaine- Yeah. It's getting late. Do you want to spend dinner here?

Finn- We'd love too. Plus, the kids have no school tomorrow, so it's a good night. BARBRA! JAMES!

Barbra- Yes, daddy? (walking in) Mommy! James just went on the toilet!

Rachel- He did? I'll go check on him. (runs in the bathroom) James! Good job! High five. Wash your hands. (Yells to Finn) Finn! Come here!

Finn- What is it? (gasps) My boy! James, good job!

James- Thank you, dada!

Rachel- Lets go to the dining room, James.

Kurt- Did he?

Rachel- Yes! My little star. Let's celebrate! So, what's for dinner?

**SCENE TWO- Ohio/The Shuester House**

Emma- Kids, dinner time! Abby, come!

Abby- (comes in) Here, mom! Brett! Come sit!

Brett- One second!

Abby- BRETT! We're having a family dinner!

Brett- Fine, (comes in) here! Ca-

Caleb- (comes in) One step ahead of you. Daniela!

Daniela- (comes in) Elisabeth!

Elisabeth- (comes in) Mommy, what's for dinner?

Will- Honey, we have spaghetti and meatballs and fried mozzarella. So, how was school?

All- Good

Emma- Will, have you talked to Finn?

Caleb- Who's Finn?

Will- He was my best man and one of my students. No, I'll call him later.

**SCENE THREE- Connecticut/Quinn's house**

Beth- (opens door) Hi, Quinn.

Quinn- Beth, I've told you that you can call me mom.

Beth- It just…doesn't feel right. Sorry. My mom's my mom. Shelby.

Quinn- Oh, okay. Well, I'll get the kids. Caroline! Joey! Beth's here!

Caroline- Hi, Beth. Mommy, when is daddy coming?

Quinn- Well, first I'm going to the grocery store and Beth's watching you. Then daddy will come and pick you up.

Joey- Hi, Beth.

Beth- So how are things?

Joey- Good.

Beth- So when did Noah move out?

Caroline- Daddy? 2 weeks ago. I still miss him. But he's only 10 minutes away.

(Time Passes)

Noah- Kids, come with daddy. We're going to the movies.

(in the car)

Emma- So, Noah…

Noah- Me and your mother have told you that you can call me dad.

Emma- She's NOT my mother! She gave me up! Everyone's saying that she still gave birth to me, but she's NOT my mom. She had the choice to keep me, and she didn't. Then she backstabbed my mom! That's not a mom! You're my dad because you visited me a lot, but she never did.

Noah- She wanted to give you a better chance. She knew she couldn't provide that. And I wanted to. Believe me, I did. But it was her decision.

Emma- Sorry, mom told me not to get so angry. I just can't control how much I've been holding in.

**SCENE FOUR- New York/Kurt and Blaine's Apartment**

Kurt- So, how are you guys?

Finn- We're good. James had his second surgery.

Blaine- We know. How is he? He looked fine.

Rachel- Well his head is fine now, but his knee still has to have surgery.

Kurt- That was such a tragic day. When the car crashed…

Finn- We prefer not to talk about it.

Kurt- Sorry.

Rachel- There's something that happened then. I think we should tell, Finn. Well, that day, two months ago, I found out…

Finn & Rachel- We're pregnant again!


	2. Love Story

_Here's what you missed last time on GLEE: Blaine and Kurt are married and are looking to adopt a girl. Quinn has 3 kids with Puck, Beth, Joey, and Caroline. Brittany and Santana are still dating in Lima. Will and Emma have five kids, Abby, Brett, Caleb, Daniela, and Elisabeth. Artie is dating another handicapped girl who we haven't met yet._

**Scene One: Starducks**

Santana- Brit, what do you want?

Brittany- To get married! I told you before.

Santana- I mean for a drink

Brittany- Chocolate lemonade

Santana-They don't make that.

Brittany-Well they should.

Santana (to cashier)- I'll have two cappuccinos. (Gets the drinks) Thanks. (To Brittany) Britt, I need to ask you something.

Brittany-What is it? Do you have goose pox? I heard it's even worse that chicken pox!

Santana-What? No! Look at the drink.

Brittany- (reads the words on the cup) Win yon Mary knee?

Santana- Read carefully.

Brittany- Oh! Will you marry me? (Santana gets on one knee and holds up a ring) Of course! Eek!

Santana- Thank you! I love you so much (kisses Brittany)

Brittany- I love you too. I have to call my parents.

Santana-You know, Brit, we're engaged and I've still never met your parents.

Brittany- But you met Bella.

Santana-You have met my parents and brother. We should plan dinner soon. Call them.

Brittany- I'll put them on speaker (holds phone out). Bell?

Bella-Hey Brit! How are you?

Brittany- I'm engaged!

Bella- I'm so happy for you! Is Santana with you?

Santana-Hi Bella!

Bella-Well, congrats! Ben and I are so happy for you. We can't wait to see you guys in May!

Santana- (whispers to Brittany) May?

Brittany- (whispers back) their wedding.

Santana- Oh, yeah, we can't wait. 

Bella- Well I have to go. Ben just got home. Congrats! Bye! (hangs up)

Santana- Brit, I meant your parents. By the way, we need to get a dress for you for the wedding.

Brittany- I'll call my parents when we get home.

**Scene 2: Artie's House**

Artie- Moll, I'll race you to the room.

Molly-I'll get their first!

Artie- Honey, get on the bed.

Molly-My leg's stuck!

Artie- Go on the MobiChair

Molly- I got my leg back. Ok.

Artie- Sometimes I wish I could help you.

Molly- Art, listen, I'm used to it. I've always had this. You were paralyzed when you were 8. I was born with it. If anything, I'm worried about you.

Artie- Anyways, I was at the theatre the other day and I have a little show that we put together for you tomorrow.

Molly- I'm so excited. By the way, I just got a call from my lawyer that I'm going to need to drop by Columbus tonight to finalize the divorce papers. Then I'm a unmarried girl!

Artie- I'll drive you.

Molly- I'll just wheel there. It's only 5 minutes away.

Artie- I'll go with you.

**Scene Three- Sam and Mercedes' Apartment**

Mercedes-We'll come with you

Linda- Yeah! Can we, daddy?

Sam- Since it's close to home, I guess.

Mercedes- Linda, get your brother and sister. We're going on a road trip.

Mac- (laughs) Row twit!

(Everyone laughs)

**Scene Four- Kurt and Blaine's Apartment**

Kurt-You're pregnant? Oh! If I'm correct, this causes for celebration!

Blaine- Congrats, you guys! When did you find out? Do the kids know?

Finn-We've known for about a month. But for one month we didn't know. The kids don't know. We still don't know when to tell them.

Rachel- But we need some help because we have an OBGYN appointment today and the kids won't have anywhere to go. Do you think you guys could keep them here for maybe an hour or two?

Kurt-Sure, no problem. We could bring them out to lunch, come back, and maybe watch a movie or something. My dad's coming out in like 30 minutes, so they can see him.

Finn- Okay

Rachel- Perfect! Finn, did you tell your mom yet? Or Burt?

Finn- Umm, Rachel, I think we should have this conversation somewhere else.

Rachel-You didn't, did you? I told you. Your mom was mad when James was born since we waited to tell them. I want you to tell her today.

Finn-Rach, my mom's in Europe. I can't call her. It's too much money.

Kurt- And I think she has a meeting today. But she'll be back tomorrow, right?

Finn-Right. And we're picking her up from the airport. So I'll tell her then.

Rachel- Okay. James! Barbra! Mommy and daddy are leaving you with your Uncles. We'll be back soon. (leaves with Finn)

Barbra- Uncle Blaine? I have a question.

Blaine- Sure, what is it sweetheart?

Barbra- (sits on his lap) Well, you and Uncle Kurt want a baby. Riiiight? Okay, don't answer. (Imitates Blaine) "Yes." Well, why don't you ask Mr. Stork? Daddy told me that when they got James, they asked Mr. Stork!

Kurt- I've got this one. Well, Barbra, aren't you smart. We are going to ask Mr. Stork, but first we need to pick which stork.

Barbra- Okay. Question number two. Mommy was pregnant, right? And daddy wasn't. So are you going to be pregnant? Or is Uncle Kurt?

Blaine- (sighs) Well, Barbra, your mommy is a girl, right? And your daddy is a boy? Well, Uncle Kurt and I are both boys. Boys can't be pregnant because Mr. Stork doesn't like boys. So he brings the baby to us instead of making us wait for the baby.

Kurt-Good answer

Barbra- Okay. (skips away)

Kurt- Good save!

Blaine- Thanks!


	3. Changed for the Better

_Here's what you missed on GLEE: Brittany and Santana are engaged, Blaine and Kurt are adopting while Rachel is pregnant, Molly is getting her divorce finalized so that her and Kurt can finally start their lives together! And that's what you missed on GLEE!_

**SCENE ONE- New York/Rachel and Finn's house**

Finn- Rach, I know this is hard for you. Its hard for me too. But things can get better. This is what G-d intended to happen. My mom is coming today. She'll cheer us up. Do you still want my family to come for dinner?

Rachel- (crying) Yeah, it'll help me get my mind off things. I just wish it didn't happen this way.

Finn- Rachel, this isn't your fault. You know that, right?

Rachel- (wiping the tears) Yes, now can we go back to sleep?

Finn- Of course we can. I know its been a rough night. Tomorrow we get a fresh start.

_Rachel woke up earlier that night, around 2 AM feeling that something was wrong with the baby. She was only two months pregnant, and sadly experienced a very unexpectant miscarriage. They got back to the house at 6 in the morning, before the kids woke up._

**SCENE TWO- Connecticut/Quinn and Puck's house**

Puck- (shouting upstairs) Carol, are you ready for pre-school?

Caroline- Almost, daddy!

Joey-Mommy, today we get to paint in Miss Amy's class!

Quinn- Do you? That sounds exciting!

Caroline- Okay, I'm ready!

Puck- I'll take that (grabs her cute Dora the Explorer backpack) lets go to school!

Quinn- Lets go, Joe!

Caroline- Is Beth babysitting us tonight?

Puck- I don't know kids, her mommy might not want her to leave.

Joey- But I though you were her mommy

Quinn- No, Joey, Aunt Shelby is her mommy.

Caroline- Oh!

Puck- Here we are kids, mommy why don't you go with Caroline, and I'll go with my Joe man!

Quinn- See you later guys, and Joey, have a fun day!

**SCENE THREE- OHIO/BRITTANY AND SANTANA'S APARTMENT**

Brittany- Listen, Santana, I need to tell you something. I feel bad for keeping this from you for all the 11 years we've been with each other, but its going to have to come up sometime.

Santana- What is it, Brit?

Brittany- You know how you've never met my parents before?

Santana- Yeah, but we are having dinner with them this weekend right?

Brittany- I've been keeping something from you.

Santana- (nervously) What is it?

Brittany- My mom and dad passed away in a car crash when I was only 3. But Bella and I were foster kids for a while. We were with the Arons family for a while, remember their son went to high school with us? But in my senior year, after you graduated, they told me I couldn't stay with them anymore. So the foster agency had me back, but my sister was already 22, so she was able to take me in as her own, and she's my legal guardian.

Santana- Brittany, I had no idea

Brittany- I know. I never had anyone help me with anything. My foster parents were… they were harsh. I had to get good grades or I'd get kicked out for a week. And all those weeks that I wasn't in my home, they changed me.

Santana- Oh, Brittany. I love you so much and I know its late for things to be fixed, but you know you have me and Bella who love you very much!

Brittany- Her and Ben are coming tonight. The first time we get to see them as an engaged couple!

Santana- Does Ben know?

Brittany- Yes, he's known for a while. He was our neighbor. When we were kicked out, his family would let me sleep in their guest room. They were the nicest people. And that's how Bella and him met.

Santana- Let's get ready for dinner.

**SCENE FOUR- Chicago/TINA AND MIKE'S HOUSE**

Mike- Tina Cohen-Chang-Chang, are you telling me that you don't love this adorable munchkin? (holding up Lana)

Tina- I love her SO much! Come here, Lana. Mommy loves you (picks her up out of Mike's hands). You are the cutest infant ever! (Lana starts crying) Mike!

Mike- What is it this time?

Tina- Let's check. (brings her into her room) Somebody has a poopy diaper. Hush, little baby. (changes her diaper) See? Is that better? (Lana keeps crying)

Mike- I think I know what's wrong. Here, mommy, sit down.

Tina- Mike, are you sure you can take care of her without my help?

Mike- Of course! I mean, I haven't had much experience but I've watched. (goes to the kitchen. (takes out bottle) Here Lana, have some milk.

Tina- Mike, let me help!

Mike- I've got it.

Tina- Okay

Mike- Here you go (gives Lana back to Tina)

Tina- How'd you get her to go to sleep?

Mike- Magic!

Tina- (whispering) I think this is the first time our house has been silent since she was born

Mike- (whispering) I know, it's been a crazy two weeks. Lets take a nap while we can.

**SCENE FIVE- OHIO/WILL AND EMMA'S HOUSE**

Will- Honey, Im home!

Abby- Hi, daddy!

Will- Hey, Abs! How's the fourth grade going for you?

Abby- I love it!

Emma- Hey, honey (kisses him). How was school?

Will- Good, I have a lot of papers to grade.

Emma- What on?

Will- I had the kids write songs about their high school experience so far.

_Lima started a class dedicated to Glee and Chorus, which Will, of course, volunteered to be in charge of._

Emma- Sounds fun!

Brett and Caleb- Hey, dad.

Will- Hey, kids, how's it going?

Brett- Good

Caleb- Great

Will- Where are your sisters?

Caleb- DANI! LISI! DADDY'S HOME!

Lisi- Hi, daddy! (comes in wearing a white dress and vail)

Will- Elisabeth Zoe Shuester, are you getting married?

Lisi- Mhm!

Will- Who are you gonna marry?

Lisi- Im gonna marry Dani!

Dani- No you're not, you're gonna marry daddy!

Emma- You're too cute, why don't we go get you changed into your pj's? (to Lisi and Daniela)

**SCENE SIX- NEW YORK/ FINN AND RACHEL'S HOUSE**

Carole- Wow, the place looks great.

Finn- Thanks!

Burt- Where are my grandkids?

Rachel- James! Barbara! Grammy and Gramps are here!

Barbara- (running in) Yayyyy!

James- (running in after her) HI!

Carole- Hey, little James!

Barbara- Grammy, guess what?

Carole- What?

Barbara- Today, I found out that I'm the fairy in my play at school!

Burt- Wow! That's great! Good job!

James- Today, me and daddy went to the grocery store and picked up dessert!

Barbara- And last week, I lost my first tooth! (points to her missing tooth)

Carole- That's so cool! So how are you guys doing? (to Rachel and Finn)

Rachel- We're good (smiles at Finn and nods) We're good.

Burt- Well, in honor of your 8 year anniversary next month, we got you a little gift!

Rachel- Oh, you shouldn't have. (Looks in and sees champagne) Thank you very much.

Carole- Well, pop it!

Rachel- I think we'll just save it for another time.

Carole- What, are you pregnant?

Finn- No, no we're not.

Rachel- I'm not pregnant. (looks up at Finn and kisses him)

Burt- Well, let's enjoy dinner.

**THE END**


End file.
